Confession( Sebastian Michaelis X Mistress)
by XxIyngu-ArjxX
Summary: When Alessa was just a 12 years old girl, she made a deal with a demon and swore revenge on the people who murdered her parents. Six years has passed and Alessa had her sweet revenge. But Sebastian Michaelis hasn't claimed her soul yet, and soon, she fell in love with him. But he rejected her, for he was a demon and she, a human. Read to find out if her feelings has reached him...


Confession

I eyed him warily as he buttoned my shirt on. He was so close, yet so far away. So distant. One could literally look into his eyes and all you see is the swirls of a red whirlwind. A reminder of who he is. A demon.

"There you go, Lady Alessa." Sebastian Michaelis, my head butler, said as he got up. I checked out my clothes. I was clad in a white long sleeve shirt, blue pants, blue boots and a blue coat. A blue bow was tied around my collar.

No wrinkles, no crinkles. Perfect smooth lines. Sebastian always made sure everything was in perfect order. I nodded in approval and got up. I sat at my dressing table and the hairbrush immediately disappeared.

"I heard you screaming last night." Sebastian said as he brushed my hair slowly. I loved it when Sebastian did that. It was so calming, so tender. "It's just the same old nightmare." I said lowly.

Ever since the day my parents died, I've had nightmares for as long as I could remember. Flashbacks of people in mask slashing them, mom and dad screaming for me to run, the same people branding me and Sebastian coming to my rescue.

I touched the brand on my shoulder tenderly. That brand was a reminder of everything I had lost. A motivation for me to keep moving on, to avenge my parent's death. The reason why I even made a deal with a demon.

"That's fine. It would be troublesome if you were killed. I wouldn't be able to get your soul. But, if you were to commit suicide, I would still be able to get your soul." Sebastian said.

I eyed him warily in the reflection of the mirror. He was smirking evilly while tying my hair into a ponytail. Lately, I wasn't sure why I was still keeping Sebastian.

I already have my revenge when we found the person who killed mom and dad and slaughtered him. That was the deal of the contract. Once that over, Sebastian could have my soul. So why Sebastian hasn't taken my soul yet?

When I made the contract with Sebastian, I was only 12. I only had one thing in mind. Revenge. Sebastian was only a tool. Yet, now I wasn't so sure. I'm 18 right now. I don't understand these feelings inside me. Is it affection because he has been taking care of me?

"Done." he said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. Like always, I looked beautiful. Sebastian always knew how to make me look like an angel. And I hated him for it. It makes me…weak…soft…fall in love.

I shook my head furiously as I got up. We both walked down to the dining hall. We could hear commotion in the kitchen and plates dropping. Sebastian sighed. "It's probably those three idiots making a mess in the kitchen. I'll go handle it." Sebastian said.

"No. Stay." I ordered. He looked surprised, but he still bowed. "As you wish, Lady Roberts." he said. I sat as he swiftly prepared my breakfast.

He was so fast, so strong, so lethal. He looked like an angel, yet at the same time he was sneaky, traitorous and obnoxious. He made me so furious, yet at the same time he made me go weak. Why does he have that effect on me?

I looked up at Sebastian. "Sebastian, will you promise to hear what I say? No matter how crazy it sounds?" I asked. He looked confused, but he still nodded anyway. "How does it feel to fall in love?" I asked.

He looked taken back. "Well…um…" he said as he tried finding the right words. "Well, falling in love is liked the most wonderful and terrible thing that can happen to you. You know that you've found something amazing, and you want to hold on to it forever. And every second after you have it, you fear the moment you might lose it." he explained.

Sebastian looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why? Have you fallen in love?" he asked. I shrugged. "Maybe." I replied. He chuckled as he took a plate. "Who's the lucky guy?" he asked

"You." I whispered. The plate dropped to the floor and crashed. That was the first time he had ever broke something, let alone drop it. There was a moment of silence before Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian came running in from the kitchen.

"What happened Master Sebastian???!!!" they asked. "LEAVE!!!" he thundered. I've never heard Sebastian raise his voice before. Shoot!! I must have made him real mad.

The three of them bowed before quickly running back. Sebastian turned to me and I saw his fuchsia red eyes glowing, his pupils turned to slits. Any normal person would have been scared, but I stood my ground. I had known Sebastian for so long.

"What did you say?" he asked lowly. I stared back into his eyes. "I love you." I confessed. "No." he said. I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by 'no'?" I asked.

"No, you can't fall in love with me. You're being delusional. We're beings of two different kinds." he said. I got up, my chair scraping the floor. "I don't care, Sebastian! I don't care at all!! You are the one who said that if you fall in love, you want to hold on to it forever. That's what I'm doing!" I argued.

"Lady Roberts! Get this in your head! I'm a butler and you're my mistress. I'm a demon and you're a human. There's no way I could fall in love with some pathetic human. The only reason why I'm still keeping it up with you, is because I want your soul. Once I have it, I'll discard you off like some ragged doll." he said.

That hit me in the heart. Real hard. Without me realizing, tears trickled down my cheeks. This is the first time I'm crying since my parents died. I furiously wiped my tears away.

"I hate you, Sebastian!! I hope you die soon!!" I yelled angrily. Before he could say anything. I ran out of the room. I didn't stop running until I pushed the front doors opened, ran out of the estate and into the streets.

I finally stopped at the town and leaned against a building. I slid down to the ground and cried. I just let all my feelings flow out of me. How could he??!! How could he say that without even considering my feelings?!

Guess I forgot one thing. He is a demon after all. Suddenly, I heard someone screaming and a few people gasping. I looked up to see what the commotion was about.

At that moment, a man ran into the alley I was hiding in. He had blood splattered on his clothes and a bloody knife in his hand. He spotted me and a sick grin spread across his face. Shoot, a murderer!!

I had no idea how to defend myself. All this time, it was Sebastian who was always protecting me. He was always the one coming to my rescue. But after our big fight, I'm not so sure he'll come.

I backed away from the murderer, but he just kept coming till I was literally backed against the wall. Damn it!! The murderer cackled madly as he brought the knife up.

Somebody!! Anybody!! Save me!!! I closed my eyes. So, this is how I'm going to die. At least I'll die knowing that my feelings for Sebastian are real, not an illusion.

Suddenly, a figure rushed past behind the murderer and slashed him. Blood splattered on my cheeks. It was too fast and sudden that I couldn't apprehend exactly what happened. I wouldn't even have known it was a human if I didn't see the red fuchsia eyes. His eyes. I wasn't surprised, because part of me knew… he would come.

I once again forgot what he is. He has inhuman speed, strength and absolutely no feelings. He is a demon. He is hell itself. The man dropped to the ground, dead. I looked up and saw Sebastian, his glowing eyes studying me. Suddenly, I felt light-headed. "Se…bas…tian…" I called out as I collapsed to the ground.

Tea. The smell of tea. Blue Earl Tea, to be more specific. I fluttered my eyelids open. The light from the chandelier almost blinded me. I blinked and slowly got up.

I was lying on my bed, back in my room in the manor. The sky outside was dark, indicating it was night time. How long exactly was I unconscious? I felt a light pain in the back of my head, but I ignored it.

I looked around and spotted him. Sebastian was standing at a distance with a cup of my favorite tea in his hands. I felt a spark somewhere inside of me, but when I remembered about our big fight, I blushed and immediately looked down. An awkward situation, this is.

I heard him walking towards me. He held out the cup. "Blue Earl Tea, Lady Roberts." he said. I gulped before timidly taking the cup from his hands. I took a sip and it was so delicious. As expected of Sebastian.

"Thank you." I barely whispered. I snuck a peek at him and all he did was merely stare at me. "Lady Roberts, can I ask you something?" he asked. I studied him. "What is it?" I asked.

"If I had not saved you today, what would you have done?" he asked. I smiled thinly and looked down at my blanket. "Somehow, I had the feeling…that even if I had muttered something like 'Ahh' …you would come for me." I said.

I looked up at him. "Compared to humans, demons are many times more straight forward." I said. He chuckled at that. I smiled and looked out the window. I could see the stars sparkling like thousands of diamonds in the sky.

"Underhanded, cruel and unseemly. We are way more devilish than you demons. I am no different. I am rotten to the core. This is the human race." I spat. All the anger, frustration and revenge I've been feeling all these years just flowed through those words.

I looked at Sebastian. "I'm a human too, Sebastian!! I'm sorry but I have fallen deeply in love with you. I can't help it. I can't choose who I fall for. And I have fallen for you!!" I yelled.

Sebastian just stared at me, his eyes searching me. There was a moment of silence as we both stared at each other. "This is why I order you, only you, only you should never betray me. Never!" I said.

He smiled and bowed. "As you command, Lady Roberts." he said. He walked over to me and laid me back gently on the bed. He pulled the sheets over my body and tucked me in. Like how he always does it.

He bowed and turned to leave. I immediately grabbed his hands. "Sebastian!!" I said. He looked back at me. I didn't know exactly why I called him, but I didn't want him to leave. "Stay here. Until I fall asleep." I said softly.

He smiled and sat down beside me. He slowly stroked my hair, just like how my father did it six years ago. I could almost feel my father's presence through him. I smiled softly. "I love you…" I whispered before closing my eyes.

Just like my father, Sebastian leaned down and whispered in my ears. "I love you, too."


End file.
